Sick or Possesed?
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: It's a fine day in the feudal era, but suddenly, Inuyasha get sick.. it's odd since he's a hanyou. What's this sickness?


**Made**: 27 June 2009  
**Disclaimer**: (kekeke..)

Me: I..

Hiruma: ***pops suddenly before aiming his gun at me*** I won't allow you to steal this one too!

Me: Keh, whatever. I do not own Inuyasha.

Hiruma: Kekekeke..

Me: It belongs to my sister.

Hiruma: ***jaw drop*** WHAT?!

Inuyasha: ***faint***

* * *

It's the same sunny day in the feudal era; clear sky, birds chirping and no youkai or sacred jewel shards to be found. Kagome and friends could be seen not far from the little forest nearby.

"Hey, guys, let's stop here for lunch, I bring some ramen with me!" She said loudly; try to get Inuyasha's attention. But he kept walking and ignoring her. Kagome look a bit dumbfounded since usually he can't resist ramen before. She calls out his name with all her might, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned around, looking a bit pale. He try to clear his throat, "What?" But still came as a hoarse voice.

Kagome looked confused then she walks towards him, asking, "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" He responded weakly.

Nobody knows, but he doesn't feel good since morning. His throat became sore, he's having a headache at times and other things happened… but what he hate the most was the stuffy nose part because that means he can't smell properly; can't smell the air, can't sense any youkai, he can't even smell _her_. More over, his visions became blurred at some occasion, like right this moment.

He wanted to fell to the mushy grass, where it's cold and relaxing. But no, he won't make her worried. Therefore, he decided that he should avoid her.

Kagome gripped his kimono, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, Kagome… just leave me alone." He said at her; a bit of anger and pleading.

"Alright," She said. "If that's what you want. But if you feel anything's wrong, just come to me." She said as she released his kimono and walks towards Sango who looked at her and Inuyasha, worries all over her face. Kagome shook her head towards her. She sighed.

They had lunch; Miroku and Shippo eat almost all of the food. Kagome frowns, seeing Inuyasha didn't ate much as he used to be. Looking at Inuyasha – who already walks away – she shook her head, _maybe he's just not in the mood_, and then she and Sango started to pack things and ready to continue their journey.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha feels worse than before; he's got a fever and he feels like he's going to puke anytime. But being as stubborn as Inuyasha, he tries to ignore the fever and the pain. He walks further away from the group.

Sango look worriedly at him and then at Kagome, "Hey, Kagome, is he really okay?"

"I'm not sure."

"Seriously, something is wrong with him." Sango frowns.

Kagome stare at his back, sighing and then continue to walk. She looks around, mesmerizing the sky and animals… not until she sees Inuyasha collapsed, successfully falls to the ground. Quickly Kagome run towards him, fall to her knees and then roll his body so that he's facing her. Her eyes catch a glimpse of sweat on his forehead. She wipes it away, eyes began to molten, "Inuyasha? Inuyasha, are you okay?"

Inuyasha grunts and open one of his eyes, "Ka… Kagome?" Then he falls unconscious. Sango and Miroku runs towards them as Kagome put a hand on his forehead, feeling its burning her hand.

Kagome gasped, "He's burning up. I think he got a fever, guys."

"Let me handle it from here." Miroku said, tapping her shoulder. He gets Inuyasha to his back and put his body on top of Kirara. Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, for her to be brave and patient. Kagome wipes a tear from her face and say, "Let's go."

Inuyasha opened his eyes, just to shut it close because of the shining sunlight from the window. He grunts, "Where am I…?"

Kagome walks to the room, holding a bucket full of water and a washcloth. Her brown eyes watches as Inuyasha tries to stand up, but stumble successfully. He sighed and looks at her. A smile creep her face, "You're awake at last. Feel any better?"

"Huh, what are you talking about? I'm fine." Then he coughed.

"Fine…?" Kagome teased. "Don't be silly, you're sick. And don't try to hide it – everyone knows you have a fever." She said, looking right into his golden eyes. Inuyasha looked a bit ashamed but back to his normal-irritated face. Kagome sat next to him, apply the wet washcloth to his forehead. He pouted – he doesn't want to be treated like this, but he can't lie that the cold on his forehead is relaxing.

He sighed in contentment.

"Wait here, I'm going to get more water."

"Whatever," He replied. Kagome smiles and then walk out of the hut to grab some water. She sees Sango helping some villagers harvesting and Miroku hang out with the girls. She get some water and sees Shippo playing with Kirara. The little boy looked at her and smiles, waving his hand. He and Kirara jumps towards her, "How's Inuyasha?" He asked.

"Ne, he's fine, Shippo." She walks towards the hut with the little demon and Kirara. "He got a fever and cold. Not too serious though, so don't you worry… he'll recover soon."

"Good then," He said. "Oh, I'm going to play with Kirara then… bye Kagome!" He said and vanished to the forest with the fox demon. Kagome shake her head, smiling once more before she enters the hut. There, lying on the hard wood floor is Inuyasha, sound asleep. To make sure he's really sleeping, she took a peek; eyes closed and mouth slightly agape. _So kawaii,_ Kagome squeal inside her mind. Then she let out his cell phone and took a picture of his sleeping face. She squeals again.

Then she changes the washcloth with the now fresh water and put it on his forehead. She could hear pleased sigh from his lips. Slowly, she walks from the hut to gather with the other. Again, she sees the scene where Miroku touch Sango's butt and next… well, you all know what happened next, right?

Kagome sighed, happy to see everything is alright.

Her ears picked up some noises from the hut. She turned her head, a bad feeling struck her. She jumped and run to the hut, seeing Inuyasha hold his head with his hand; eyes turning red and slight purple streaks on his cheek.

_Oh no, this is bad,_ she thought. _He's turning into a full demon!_

Reflects, she hugged him as he say, "Kagome… Kagome… make it stop! Get it away from me!" He screamed. Kagome keep him still as she could only murmured, "Calm down, Inuyasha… try to stop it. Inuyasha, please stop it."

But it's too late. His eyes turned red all over and purple streaks are now visible on his cheeks, telling her that he has become a full-fledged demon. The yelling and screaming for help now turned into snarls, signaling her to get way from him. She didn't move an inch; try to pin him on the wall. Sango and Miroku appear and quickly Miroku grabs Inuyasha's arms, pinned it. Sango grabs some rope and tie his arms and legs.

"Get him out!" Kagome said, panicked.

They pull Inuyasha from the hut, try hard to hold him still so that he didn't go berserk and destroy the village. But one of his arms goes loose as he cut the rope, aiming for Miroku's face. Kagome shielded him by grabbing his hands, pinning it down on the ground with a grunt from him – it kills her to see him like this, but she have to do what she must do. Sango try to find another rope, didn't find one, she grabs a root and try to tie Inuyasha's arms, make sure he won't get his arms loose again.

Kirara snarls at something invisible near Inuyasha. Sango arched a brow, then she looks at Kagome, "Kagome, get the tetsusaiga! I think there's something wrong with him, and maybe it'll help…" Kagome wanted to respond but Sango yell at her, "Quick!"

Running trough the woods and into the hut, she found the tetsusaiga lying not far from her bag. Quickly, she grabbed it and run back, pants for air as she stopped for a while and decided to run again, before everything is too late. Thank goodness Sango manage to tie Inuyasha's arms and legs – he's growling at them all the time and struggling to get the rope off. Then Kagome eyes catches a glimpse of shard jewel not far from her.

_What is this?_ She asked herself.

A glimpse of white came not far from her right. It's a demon, definitely a demon with a jewel shard. _Maybe it's the one who made Inuyasha like this,_ as she grabs her bow and arrows, swiftly hit the demons arms – where the shard is placed. The demon became visible by the others and Kirara bites it's leg, makes it stumble and before it could grab the jewel shard, Miroku opened his cursed hand and yell, "Kirara, get back!" As the demon went trough the black hole. Shippo try hard to grab Inuyasha's arms as Miroku exorcist the demon. But the struggling stopped, all eyes look at the now normal Inuyasha.

Kagome run towards him, "Inuyasha? Is that you?"

She heard a grunt from his lips. His gaze move to her face, "Is it gone…?" He looks warily at his surroundings. Kagome nods slowly before she let go his arms and legs, abruptly hugging him with little sobs once in a while.

"I'm worried sick! I thought you caught a disease or something…" She sniffs.

"Kagome…" He strokes her hair.

After a moment, they keep silence as Miroku stood up and smile, "Let's go back to the village, packing so that we can continue our trip home." Sango follows him, as Kirara jumps to her shoulder and Shippo looked at the scene once more before following her too.

They kept still before Kagome release her hug and wipe the tears, "Well, let's go then, I don't want to be left here." She pats her skirt to make the dirt go away and gave a hand to Inuyasha, who he receive without hesitant as he stood up with her. They both walk towards the village where the others await, holding hands.

* * *

**Note**: I think I've seen this fic somwhere, but I can't remember anything.. well, tell that author, thanks a lot for the fic.. helped me with this one! :)

- animchan


End file.
